Carlos Plus Logan Part 2
by RockinRunner7
Summary: The second part of my story. It's the beggining of Carlos and Logan together and things are going well for the two of them, but not everything is going well for their friends   READ THE FIRST PART IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY  Cargan Carlosx Logan Carlos
1. Section 1

**1. Having Logan in my Arms**

Felt amazing

Snuggling with him

In my bed

Was something I'd never trade

Not even for fame and fortune

I loved this and I always will

**2. When We Woke In the Morning**

Logan kissed me softly

And said good morning

We both got up and got dressed

And headed over with Kendal and James

To the Gustavo's to record

And make sweet music

**3. After Recording**

Me and the guys headed back

To the Palm Woods

To relax and have fun

It was perfect right now

I'd go back and be with my

Boyfriend Logan, my brother Josh

And all my great friends

Things were a little rocky

Since my ordeal with my many mistakes

But things were getting better and better

With each day

**4. At the Pool**

I sat a chair next to Josh

Who was reading a book

The guys were swimming

But I didn't feel like it

I just felt like being

With my favorite little brother

My only little brother

And only by adoption

He got hurt the most

By my mistakes

And I needed to make it

Up to him somehow

_**5. "Hey Carlos**_

_You know that you_

_Don't need to be _

_Around me all the time_

_I know you messed off_

_But that doesn't mean_

_You have to not hang out_

_With the guys just cause I _

_Don't want to"_

"No Josh I want to be with you

And hang with you, because I

Almost lost you and cause

You know I hate getting wet

Josh laughed

"_Yeah that's right"_


	2. Section 2

**6. The Guys Were Splashing in the Pool,**

Josh was reading a book,

And I was watching the clouds

When a soaking wet Logan

Walked over to me

"_Hey Carlos, you hungry?"_

My stomach growled

"Yeah I could use a bite to eat"

"_Josh you wanna come with us"_

Josh said no so we walked up

To apartment 2J

**7. Logan needed to Change**

Out of his wet bathing suit

And into something dry

So he went into our room

To change,

Kendal and I shared a room

But we switch when Logan and I

Started to go out

I waited in the kitchen when I

Heard a crash

**8. Logan Called my Name**

"_Carlos I could use some assistance"_

So I dashed into our room

To find Logan with his legs

Tangled in the net of his suit

I couldn't help but laugh

"What happened to you?"

"_My foot's stuck, can you please help?"_

"Yeah sure, you need to get a bathing suit without a net

Just wear underwear under them like everyone else

It's be much easier

"_Yeah, yeah"_

**8. Logan was Really Stuck**

"You really shouldn't have struggled so much

I can't even get you out, let me go get scissors"

I ran into the kitchen and found a pair of scissor

"Found them! Stay still or I might cut you"

"_Maybe I should just cut myself out"_

"No let me do it! It was my idea

So I'm doing it"

Logan tried to stop me, but he couldn't

"_No you're going to cut my skin"_

"No I won't just chill out!"

**9. After a Bit of a Struggle**

Logan settled down

And I could remove his suit

The scissors went snip, snip, cut, cut

And Logan was sitting on the ground

In our room, but naked

We weren't going to do anything

I started cracking though

And Logan's face went red

"_Don't look at me Carlos"_

"Why you look so cute!"

Logan didn't appreciate that comment

So he tackled me ad was on top of me

And I was fighting back

We were both laughing and smiling

Together

**10. **_**"What's going on in here?"\**_

Asked Kendal, Logan jumped off from me

This didn't look good at all

"Nothing! We can explain!"

"_I'm not interrupting anything am I?"_

"**NO" **Logan and I said

"_Oh cause it looked like something _

_Is going on, since Logan's naked, on top_

_Of you Carlos, and there is some kind of struggle…"_

"We weren't doing anything!

I can explain!"

"_Okay Carlos buddy Logan can get dressed_

_And you can explain in the kitchen"_

"Okay" I said

And I left a very red faced Logan to change


	3. Section 3

**11. I went into the kitchen**

And sat at the table with Logan

I explained about Logan's bathing suit problem

And Kendal believed me, I think

"_Oh okay, so nothing was going on?"_

"Yes I was just helping Logan!"

"_Okay Carlos I see now!"_

"Where's James?"

"_Fixing his hair cause it got wet"_

"Of course!"

**12. Logan got dressed and James finished fixing his hair**

So we all decided to eat, finally!

I got out fish sticks and vegetables

My favorites! I wonder if Josh was coming over

Maybe yes or maybe no

I wonder which

Then Mrs. Knight came home

She asked for Logan and me to see her

In private

**13. in our room**

Logan and I sat on my bed in front of Mrs. Knight

"_You guys aren't in trouble; I just need to talk to you_

"About what Mrs. Knight?"

"_Well you two are going out now _

_And you guys share a room so I know that_

_I have to talk to you about something Important"_

Oh no she doesn't mean…

"_Are you two having sex?"_

Oh my god

"**No, no, no Mrs. Knight!"**

"_Oh thank god! Well if you guys are_

_Just be safe okay, I know you two_

_Don't have any diseases, but I read even if you don't_

_You should still practice safe sex"_

She then handed me a handful of Carlos

Oh god now I was getting almost as red as Logan

"You don't need to Mrs. Knight, were not going to

Be doing it for a very long time!"

"_No I insist!"_

So I took the condoms from her.

"Thanks"

"_No problem honey"_

She then left.

**14. Awkward Silence**

Filled our room

No one spoke

Logan still red

Same for me

That was weird

What was that?

I she trying

To get us

To have sex?

I don't know

**15. "So"**

Logan didn't say anything

At all, it was scarring me

"Logan… you okay?"

"_Yeah, but that was weird"_

"Yeah definitely"

Logan got up

"_Have you ever thought about it?"_

"About what?"

"_Sex"_

…

"Well before we went out…

I would kinda fantasize about you,

But not anymore."

"_Oh… well sometimes I do_

_I wonder what it'll be like"_

"Yeah, well will find out

In a while"

Logan laughed

"_You're always trying to take things so slow_

_It's kinda funny"_

"Well I just don't want you

To get bored of me,

I'd be devastated"

"_I don't think that, that's possible"_

I hope so…


	4. Section 4

**16. Logan left the room**

And I sat on my bed by myself

I felt a bit sad

Thinking about Logan

Getting bored of me

That'd be horrible if that would happen

**17. Josh came into my room**

"_Hey I heard Mrs. Knight is teaching _

_You and Logan about sex"_

"Not funny bro"

Josh laughed _"Kidding, kidding"_

He sat next to me

"_Why are you cooped up in here?"_

"Just thinking"

"_Okay then let's go hang with the guys"_

"Okay"

**18. So we went out into the livingroom**

And we all watched the hockey game

It was fun, while it lasted

And when it was over

Everyone was tierd

Well except me

I was sugar high!

**19. Crazy Carlos**

Is what everyone should have called me

Because I was out of my mind

I shouldn't have had so much candy

But hey what can I say

Candy always calls me.

**20. I wanted to go out**

But everyone else wanted to go to bed

"Come on lets go guys!"

"_**No Carlos!"**_

"Come on please!"

"_**NO!"**_

"You guys are no fun!

Josh stood up

"_Fine Carlos I'll go out with you!"_

"Yes!"

"_Logan I'm going to need you help"_

So Logan, Josh, and me

Were on our out to town!


	5. Section 5

**21. We headed out the door**

With Mrs. Knight yelling be back at ten

We all said okay and left

We all called a cab and went to Walmart

Yeah that's, right Walmart

**22. At Walmart**

I went right for the toy isle

Josh and Logan raced after me

I found huge balls

And went to throwing them at Josh and Logan

The employees did not appreciate that

And neither did Josh or Logan

**23. After Getting Kick Out**

I wanted to walk home

So we all headed for home

Josh was starting to get grumpy

He always ends up like this after 9:00

It was 9:27, he was tired,

But it was okay because we were almost

Home to the Palm Woods

**24. We made it back**

And I wanted to go swimming

Josh wasn't willing and neither was Logan

Except Logan didn't have a choice

Since I picked him up and threw him in

Taking his phone of him of course

After throwing him in

I gave my stuff to Josh

And Jumped in

**25. The pool was very wet**

Of course, but a ton of fun

I and Logan were having fun

Splashing around and swimming

Josh was passed out on a lounge chair

I was having the time of my life

Logan swam up to me

And kissed me for about a minuet

With his mouth open

His breath was hot like he was

And it was passionate


	6. Section 6

**26. Me and Logan**

Were making out in the pool

When Josh woke up and told us

That it was time to go back to apartment 2J

I could tell Josh was a little embarrassed

About disturbing me and Logan's make out session

And I felt bad that Josh had to do that

And I felt bad for Logan, cause he needed chap stick

Badly

**27. I was dripping wet**

And shivering, so was Logan

So we rushed back to 2J

Josh was going to spend the night with us

So he slept in Logan's bed

And me and Logan cuddled in mine

This night was perfect

**28. In the middle of the night**

I woke up and saw Josh looking out the window

"Hey watcha doing Josh?"

"_I'm just thinking… it happened tomorrow"_

My stomach dropped and I went next to Josh

I put my arm around him

Josh's parents died when he was little

And whenever it was the day

Of the anniversary

Josh was a different person

He was quiet and always wanted to be alone

I wouldn't see him around tomorrow

**29. Josh leaned into me**

And fell asleep on me

I laid him down and lied next to him

I felt bad for leaving Logan by himself

But Josh needed me more than Logan did

So Logan could survive the night without me

**30. In the morning**

I was the first to get up

I felt sad knowing what day it was

I got up to make breakfast for Josh

Mrs. Knight was on the phone

She was frowning deeply

She said goodbye and hung up

"_Morning Carlos… go over to Josh's"_

"He's in my room, I'm going to make him breakfast"

"_No I will, just stay with him this being the day and all"_

"Yeah"


	7. Section 7

**31. I went back to my room**

Logan

Was just

Getting up

"_Morning where'd_

_You go last night? I woke_

_Up and didn't feel you next to_

_Me" _ "Josh is having a rough time

This is the anniversary of his parent's

Death, I saw him and he looked upset so

I tried to comfort him and stuff. I'm going to

Spend the day with him just so he'll be okay" _"Your_

_A good brother Logan, even if you're not related by blood_

**32. I smiled at Logan**

And I thanked him

I sat on Logan's bed next to Josh

And Logan sat next to me

Me and Logan talked while Josh slept

Mrs. Knight brought in breakfast

We all thanked her and Josh woke up to eat

After eating Josh put his head in my lap

He was wicked upset I could tell

**33. The rest of the day**

Was of Logan and I trying to get Josh out of bed

I bribed him by saying we'd go to the beach

He was ready to go in 5 minuets

Josh loved the beach like most people

I asked the other guys and they wanted

To come to, so it was decided. Beach day!

We all got packed up and Kendall drove

**34. Josh was quiet**

One the ride to the beach

But he was smiling so

That meant he was somewhat happy

Thank god!

**35. We arrived at the beach**

It wasn't really hot out

But it was okay with everyone

Josh was really happy

He loved the smell of the salty air,

The warm sand and the crashing waves

He sat on a beach towel with his toes in the sand

Not saying a word, but still smiling.

Me and the guys wanted to go in the water

Yeah pretty crazy, but hey it sounded fun at the time

It was fun, but something went wrong.


	8. Section 8

**36. We all raced into the water**

Leaving Josh watching us in the sand

Laughing at us having fun

I was the first in

And boy was it cold!

The guys were yelling about the freezing water

The waves were knocking us over

And I was caught many times getting smashed by waves

**37. Logan said**

We should get out of the water

Since the waves were beating on us

We all said no and stayed in

Big mistake on our part

**38. It started with a mouthful of salt water**

And a few hits from the waves

To bring Kendall down

He was under the water and was having trouble

Because wave after wave it made it I possible

For him to submerge.

**39. James sprinted over**

To Kendal who managed to make it to the shore

James dragged him into the sand.

Josh could tell something was wrong

And ran over to James and Kendall with his phone

He gave his phone to James and started reviving Kendal

James was calling 911 and Josh

Had to give Kendal mouth to mouth

Josh had CPR training in school.

Meanwhile Logan and I were trying

To get out of the water

**40. When we finally made it out**

James was still on the phone with an operator

And Josh successfully got the water out of Kendal's lungs

Kendal was pretty beat up from the waves

And James was freaking out

We all were

Kendal was our unofficial leader

He was the reason why we were all friends

It was scary seeing him like this

It'd be scary seeing anyone like this


	9. Section 9

**41. An ambulance **

Came and got Kendal

James rode with Kendal to the hospital

Leaving me, Josh, and Logan behind

Logan called Mrs. Knight, she was upset

And on her way to the hospital

Logan then called Kelly so she could bring us to the hospital

Since none of us had our license yet**.**

**42. I sat next to Logan**

In the sand

He put his head on my shoulder

And I put my head on him too

Josh was standing in front of us

Looking out into the ocean

I tried to make this day better for him

But I just made today ten times worse for him

Kendal could have died, or me, or Logan, or James

Kendal came close and if it wasn't for Josh

He would have

**43. Josh was crying**

Me and Logan got up

I pulled him into me

And Logan put a hand on his shoulder

Josh cried some more

And tears threatened to leak from my eyes

"_It's my entire fault"_

**44. **_**"**_**What"**

"_It's all my fault_

_If It hadn't been for me_

_Then we wouldn't have gone_

_To the beach and Kendal_

_Wouldn't have been hurt."_

"Don't talk like that Josh!

Today was fun until that happened

You didn't know that this would have happened

And if it wasn't for you Kendal could have died"

"_Yeah but"_

"No buts you did great today!"

"_Fine, sure"_

**45. Kelly and Gustavo arrived**

To pick us up

We all got in the car

And headed to the hospital

Gustavo was yelling

About how Kendal better be able

To still sing and dance

He didn't know it

But Gustavo was making Josh

Feel even worse

"Shut up Gustavo!

It's not the time

For you to be screaming!"

Kelly and Gustavo were surprised about my outburst

But it was enough to keep Gustavo quiet.


	10. Section 10

**46. It was a quiet ride**

The rest of the way to the hospital

**47. When we arrived**

We got to go see Kendall right away

He woke up on the ride over

Thank god

We all bursted into the room

Except Josh who trailed cautiously behind

"_What were you boys thinking?_

_If the waves are huge and knocking you over every time_

_It'd be best to get out of the water_

_**So **__you don't whined up killing yourself_

_Or breaking a yourself!"_

Screamed Gustavo

Josh was backing up and tears were forming

In his eyes from Gustavo's yelling

Again Gustavo was making Josh feel horrible

"Shut up Gustavo! You're Josh feel really bad!

So shut the hell up and be nice for once!"

**48. Once Again**

Everyone was surprised by me

Yelling at Gustavo, I was loud

But I never yelled at anyone

Or was ever mean, but hey

I'm very protective of my brother

And he was already having a bad day

And this was making it worse

If anyone should feel bad about the beach day

It should be me since I came up with idea

"_Carlos you okay?"_

Asked James

"I just want everyone to be okay"

**49. Kendal laughed**

He had a sprain in his arm

"_I'll be okay in no time_

_Thanks to your little brother"_

"Yeah, but James is a mess right now,

Gustavo won't stop yelling,

Your mother and sister are upset,

And Josh feels guilty along with his grieving"

Everyone looked at me

Logan put his arm around me

"_Let's go outside"_

"Fine"

**50. I went outside with Logan**

And sat down in one of the chairs

I felt so upset with everyone

Including myself

I just wanted everyone to feel alright

To be okay


	11. Section 11

**51. Logan sat next to me**

"_You wanna talk?_

"I just feel like I could do something"

"_You're not a superhero Carlos_

_You can't save everyone"_

"Yeah I know"

"_Then stop acting so weird!_

_Although it was pretty hot _

_Seeing you standing up to Gustavo"_

I gave a shocked look to Logan

That wasn't something he'd usually say

"Logan"

I was interrupted with a kiss from him

I love when he'd interrupted me with a kiss

He knew it too

**52. We went back in**

Josh was talking to Kaitie

Mrs. Knight, Kelly, and Gustavo were chatting

And James and Kendall were talking as well

Everything seemed fine

Great!

**53. Kendal was releases**

An a few hours and everyone went back to the Palm Woods

Everything seemed to be going back to normal. Josh was

Happier and everyone else was cheery thank god

That meant I could be loud and happy

Again. Jo came over and Kendal

And she sat on the coach

Talking and flirting

James looked

Jealous

Wait

No

**54. Was James gay?**

He couldn't be no could he?

I didn't know and I didn't want to ask

But if he did was he feeling the way I did?

If he did then I wanted to help him

I felt lonely and maybe James felt the same way

Or maybe he didn't want anyone to know

It was confusing to me

I'm going to talk to James

**55. "Hey James"**

"_Yeah"_

"Wanna go hang by the pool"

"_Sure, is Logan going with us or Josh?"_

"No just us two!"

"_Okay"_

James and I walked to the pool

It was night out and we weren't going to swim

So the two of us sat at a table

"SO James! How have you been?

I feel like we don't hangout as much anymore"

"_Yeah I know so what do you wanna talk about"_

"Nothing in particular… I saw you looking at Kendal"

"_Oh… well I just…"_

"Do you like Kendal like that?"

… "_I think I do…"_

"And that's alright!"

"_Are you okay with it?"_

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?

James you great!"

"_Thanks, but Kendal's straight_

_And He's dating Jo"_

"Yeah, but it's always nice

To have a crush"


	12. Section 12

**56. James smiled**

His beautiful diamond smile

"_Maybe I don't even like him_

_It could be a faze,_

_But who the hell knows"_

"Yeah just don't lose hope!"

James smiled at me again

And we both went upstairs

**57. In apartment 2J**

Everything was as it should be

James and Kendal were hanging out

Josh and Katie were in the middle of a debate

Logan and I were together

And Mrs. Knight was making sure no one was dying

**58. We all had a late dinner**

And then Josh went back to his room

"_I've had enough of all of you"_

His sarcasm was back!

We all said bye to him and we went home

**59. Logan and I went back to my room**

And we sat together on my bed

"_Crazy day huh?"_

"One of the craziest

And I hope they keep on getting crazier

"_Of course you do!"_

"_Even though we haven't dated for awhile_

_I feel like I'm truly in love with you_

_And I like it, I like being with you"_

"I feel the same way Logan

I love everything about you

All your strong points

All your flaws

Everything about you is truly amazing

I'm lucky to have you

"_Yeah well enough with the small talk _

_How about you just kiss me"_

So I did

Me and Logan were making out

On my bed

Logan could be very sexual

He wasn't very shy about it

Which was very weird

**60. He kissed me some more**

And then we stopped

He still had very chapped lips

"You have heard of chap stick

Right?"

"_I put some on, but they don't heal like that"_

I laughed "Yeah"

"_Mind if I push our beds… together?"_

I smiled why not?

"Sure Logan"

So we pushed the beds together

And we cuddled up together

Together

Forever?

Who the hell knows?


	13. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hello! Thank you for reading the second part in my story! It wasn't very long, but the next one will be.

This one was just the begging of the relationship between Carlos and Logan. I wanted to throw in Kendal and James more also which I plan on doing in my next parts. There will also be a possibility of Kames.

Please leave a comment if you haven't already telling me what you like or disliked about my story. I could really use some constructive critism so please fill free to tell me what I could do better. Thank you very much and good luck to all of you great writers and readers. The next chapter is a preview to the next part of my story enjoy!

RockinRunner


	14. Preview

**Preview**

**1. We've been dating for awhile now**

Logan and I have

And it's been great

We haven't done anything

Really crazy yet though

We've only gone on dates

To the movies, dinner, etc.

And that's been enough for me

But I'm starting to think it's not enough

For Logan

**2. Logan had been a little distant**

Not about being with me

Just with the things we'd do

He was always trying

To jump my bones

Whenever we'd kiss

He's put his hands in my pants

I'd tell him no

And he would get mad

If wanted an orgasm that bad

He could just go to the bathroom

Whip it out and settle it with his hand

Instead of trying to get me to do things

**3. And it was weird for Logan**

Since he was usually shy

Minus sex

I wish he'd stop being a pig

And start acting like a good boyfriend

What was the point of us having sex already anyway?

I wasn't going to be someone who'll just give excess

**4. I was in the pool**

Swimming laps to stay in shape

Josh was on a run and would join me soon

Josh was an exercise nut!

And it'd be good to spend time with my little brother

I haven't in awhile cause the band was really taking off

Josh came to the pool and jumped in

We swam laps together and we got out

Josh loved lying in the sun

So we did that and talked about regular things

Books, shows, the band, his show, etc.

Then Logan came down

**5. **_**"Carlos!"**_

He sat on my chair

And put his hand on my leg

"Hey Logie"

"_So everyone's going out tonight _

_And I was thinking that we could hangout _

_At the apartment"_

"Well I'm going to hang with Josh

Since we have the day off"

"_Oh…. I see"_

"You sound disappointed "

"_Well I just wanted it to be the two of us"_

"Oh I'm sorry"

"_There's nothing to be sorry for"_

"Logan can we talk"

"_Sure"_

"Okay come with me"


End file.
